En l'espace d'une nuit
by Pouki26
Summary: Kyo pénètre dans la chambre de Yuya et agit de façon étrange...
1. Chapitre un

**_Je vous présente ma deuxième fic sur SDK, mais pour ceux qui liraient ma première je ne l'ai pas terminé mais ne vous en faîtes pas je ne l'oublie pas et je continuerais à mettre mes chapitres régulièrement._**

**_Celle ci est consacré à mes deux chouchous Kyo/Yuya._**

**_C'est un petit lemon, j'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Enfin pour l'instant c'est juste le premier chapitre..._**

* * *

-Planche à pain, j'ai soif, va acheter du saké !

**Kyo venait de pénétrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Yuya. Il n'avait pas frappé, il s'était juste contenté de rentrer. **

-Kyo, espèce de crétin, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer comme ça. Tu m'as surprise. Et je ne suis pas ta bonne, tu iras chercher ton saké tout seul. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te donner de l'argent. Tu n'as qu'à travailler comme tout le monde.

-Pff en plus d'être moche, plate et bête, t'es vraiment une fille chiante.

- La ferme idiot ! Si tu veux des beautés tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver Okuni ou aller dans un bordel. Alors maintenant sors de là !

**Kyo était réapparu il y a maintenant un mois. Yuya avait été si heureuse le jour de leurs retrouvailles, mais aujourd'hui elle se demandait si elle ne regrettait pas que le démon soit de retour. En effet Kyo n'avait pas changé, et il était devenu même plus arrogant et plus froid qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Que s'était-il donc passé ces trois dernières années ? Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, mais elle espérait qu'un jour il aborderait le sujet de lui-même. **

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Je n'irais pas chercher ce que tu me demandes. Alors vas t'en je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire demain avant d'arriver à Edo.

**Mais il ne bougea pas, la regardant de ses magnifiques yeux rouges qu'elle avait toujours aimés et dont elle n'avait jamais eu peur, excepté le jour de leur rencontre. Des yeux couleur rubis comme aucun autre homme ne possédaient. Des yeux qui la fixait, la transperçait, la détaillait, la désirait. Car oui il l'avait toujours désiré. Désiré ce corps. Un corps qui respirait la jeunesse et la beauté.**

-Kyo ! Est-ce que tu es devenu sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?

**Le visage de Kyo était imperturbable, aucune once d'émotions ne transparaissait. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre ? C'était la question que se posait Yuya, intimidée par le regard de ce démon. Cependant, ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que toute une gamme de pensées plus ou moins salaces défilait dans son esprit.**

**Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle admirant son doux visage où deux grands yeux verts émeraude l'observaient. Il l'a trouvait si jolie avec ses cheveux défaits, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes fuselées, sa poitrine… Non ! Sa poitrine ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça à son goût. Bien que ferme et joliment dessinée elle n'était pas encore assez développée. Mais il s'en contenterait. Après tout Yuya était encore bien jeune. **

-Kyo ! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

**Elle le regarda s'avancer son sabre à la main, (Kyo ne quittait jamais son précieux tenro) ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation et de peur. Elle aimait cet homme. Cet homme au cœur de pierre, un homme dépourvu de moralité, un homme qui n'avait surement que faire des sentiments d'une femme, d'une fille, d'une gamine…**

**Mais ce soir, dans la petite chambre d'une auberge, seulement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune, Kyo semblait différent. Malgré son visage impassible Yuya pouvait lire dans ces yeux quelque chose de nouveau, une expression indéchiffrable. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Elle ne parvenait pas à le dire.**

**Il continua lentement son ascension vers elle et remarqua que cette dernière avait reculé d'un pas. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement mais ne cessa pas pour autant de la regarder.**

-Kyo ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement.

**Inquiète, elle s'approcha à son tour afin de mieux distinguer son visage. Ses traits étaient tendus et il paraissait nerveux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ? Le voir ainsi la rendait anxieuse et la mettait mal à l'aise.**

-Kyo ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je…Je…

**Il tendit alors le bras vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille l'amenant contre lui. Yuya n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir se retrouva blottie contre lui sa tête dans le cou de Kyo. **


	2. Chapitre deux

**_Chapitre deux en ligne, l'action se met petit à petit en place. Le meilleur reste à venir^^_**

* * *

-Hein ! Mais qu'est ce que...Kyo! Qu'est-ce que tu… Mais lâche-moi imbécile, tu me fais mal.

« Il va encore en profiter pour me peloter » se dit-elle. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle tenta cependant d'échapper à son emprise, mais celui-ci la maintenait fermement contre lui ses deux bras autour d'elle. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte pour essayer de s'arracher à ses bras, Yuya abandonna et se laissa aller contre lui attendant qu'il la libère.

Mais curieusement ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne comprenait pas le revirement de cette situation, ni ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kyo, mais elle se sentait bien…Trop bien. Et cela était dangereux.

Mais bon sang, qu'était-il venu faire ici? Sa demande concernant le saké était-il juste un prétexte pour pénétrer dans sa chambre? Ou bien avait-il changé d'avis et décidé de la tourmenter? De se moquer d'elle? Ne prenait-il jamais les sentiments des gens en compte? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours ainsi? Si mystérieux, si peu bavard, si froid, si Kyo…

Il finit par relâcher son étreinte et s'écarter d'elle. Plantant ses yeux rouges dans les yeux d'une Yuya déboussolée il prononça tout bas :

-Yuya

Hein ? Avait-elle bien entendu? Est-ce qu'il venait de l'appeler par son nom ? Elle en était certaine. Affreusement gênée elle prit le parti de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et se mit à lui hurler dessus.

-Kyo! Tu te prends pour qui? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? On ne fait pas irruption comme ça la nuit dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. En plus tu es vraiment bizarre ce soir. Tu viens me réclamer d'aller chercher ton précieux saké et ensuite tu ne prononces plus un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'…

-Yuya

Hein ? Encore. Il venait une fois de plus de prononcer son nom. Cela eut le mérite de la faire taire.

-Ces trois dernières années j'ai tué beaucoup d'hommes. Tous voulaient me voir mort pour récupérer le titre du plus fort, mais ce titre m'appartient et je ne le céderai à personne… Peu à peu je suis redevenu le tueur sanguinaire que j'avais toujours été impitoyable, froid et sans pitié.

Yuya l'écoutait attentivement une légère appréhension au ventre. Elle avait attendu ce moment, le moment où Kyo se confierait à elle, et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Elle ne dit rien attendant qu'il daigne continuer son récit, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Je me sentais vivant, fort et puissant. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je cherchais chaque jour un adversaire plus féroce à affronter…Mais un malaise subsistait. Quelque chose me manquait pour pouvoir continuer, pour pouvoir avancer…

Il cessa de parler un instant et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Yuya troublée par ce regard baissa la tête.

-Ce qui me manquait c'était de ne pas avoir à mes côtés cette fille capricieuse aux petits nibards qui passait son temps à me crier dans les oreilles qu'elle croyait en moi.

-QUOI ? C'est moi la fille capricieuse ? Kyo ! Tu vas v…

Mais elle réalisa soudainement la portée de ses mots. Il avait bien dit ce qui lui manquait? Mon Dieu! Rougissant elle se mit à bégayer.

-Kyo! Je… Je t'ai manquai?

-Et alors? Ca te paraît si étrange? Tu devrais être contente non? Qu'un homme comme moi, le grand Kyo aux de démon s'intéresse à une gamine comme toi.

Elle ne sut que dire. Elle était si heureuse d'entendre ces mots, si bouleversée qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha alors timidement de lui et lui dit :

-Merci Kyo. Merci de m'avoir parlé un peu de toi.

-Pff, ouais fallait bien que tu le saches un jour ou l'autre. Sinon je n'aurais pas pu faire ça correctement.

-Faire quoi?

Sans lui répondre il attrapa son visage entre son pouce et son index et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surprise Yuya se laissa prendre au jeu et se colla à lui. Kyo le sentit, souri intérieurement et l'enlaça de ses bras puissants.

Yuya ouvrit timidement les lèvres l'invitant à approfondir leur baiser. Au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent Yuya sentit son bas-ventre s'échauffer. Cela était tout nouveau pour elle mais elle n'avait pas peur. Bien au contraire elle trouvait cette sensation très agréable. Ce qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser en revanche c'était qu'elle et Kyo étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ainsi le démon était capable de douceur c'était à peine croyable.

Elle prit peur quand Kyo entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son kimono. Elle tenta de s'écartait plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine, mais il l'empêcha de fuir l'agrippant par les fesses. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ne crains rien planche à pain je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

-Tes paroles sont censées me rassurer ?

-Héhé. Je ne te laisserai pas te sauver.

-Grrr démon.

Il reprit alors là où il en était, à savoir qu'il fallait qu'il la débarrasse de ce yukata qui le gênait. Afin de distraire son attention il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois d'une manière plus passionnée, plus brutale, plus sauvage, lui faisant alors ressentir toute l'étendue de son désir pour elle. Yuya absorbée et troublée par ce baiser torride ne sentit pas immédiatement sa tenue s'ouvrir. Elle voulut alors la refermer mais Kyo lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main et écarta les pans de son kimono découvrant ainsi ses épaules et sa poitrine.

-Humm, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup grossi.

Comme pour accentuer ce qu'il venait de dire il attrapa un des seins de Yuya et le malaxa lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

-Pff tes mensurations n'ont pas tellement changé.

-La ferme Kyo! Mes seins sont très bien, s'ils ne te plaisent pas tu n'es pas obligé de les regarder, ni même de les toucher.

-Tu rigoles!

-Et pis lâche-moi les mains espèce de tyran.

-Moi, un tyran? Décidément t'es vraiment une fille compliquée.

Il relâcha alors ses poignets, mais ce ne fut qu'un prétexte pour la prendre par surprise et ainsi lui arracher le reste de son yukata. Yuya hurla de stupeur et se retrouva en moins de deux couchée sur le futon, Kyo à califourchon sur elle. Elle le vit sourire, de son fameux sourire de pervers qu'elle connaissait si bien.

-Kyo! Tu vas me le payer, je te le promets.

-J'espère bien… Et maintenant il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.


	3. Chapitre trois

Kyo lui prit les mains pour les maintenir au dessus d'elle et entreprit de la caresser.

Il caressa son visage du revers de sa main, effleura ses lèvres et glissa le long de son cou pour finir par lui emprisonner un sein dont sa bouche ne tarda pas en capturer le téton qui pointait.

Yuya laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir ce qui encouragea Kyo à continuer.

Il l'a sentait tendue, troublée et honteuse de son corps nu offert à ses yeux. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

Il lécha, et mordilla le bout de ses seins à tour de rôle, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Yuya avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses gémissements et le plaisir qui montait en elle l'effrayait.

Elle avait honte d'être ainsi la proie de cet homme et de se laisser toucher de cette façon, mais elle aimait ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Pourtant le malaise supplantant le plaisir elle voulait qu'il cesse ce délicieux supplice.

-Kyo… Non…. Arrête…. Ne fais pas ça!

Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Il relâcha ses mains, retira le haut de son propre kimono, la fixa droit dans les yeux et prit possession de ses lèvres. Il s'allongea alors sur elle ressentant sa petite poitrine ferme contre la sienne. Il n'avait toujours pas libérer sa bouche et Yuya avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Kyo sentait monter en lieu un plaisir incontrôlable, il désirait plus que tout cette femme, voulait la posséder toute entière, la faire sienne.

Libérant les lèvres de la jolie blonde, il l'embrassa alors tendrement dans le cou, passant une main sous sa tête et l'autre lui caressant la cuisse. Yuya se cambra instantanément, et releva la tête afin d'accueillir davantage de doux baisers de son bourreau. Elle hésita longuement avant d'entourer de ses bras le corps de Kyo. Elle était à la fois effrayée et excitée. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait le repousser. Elle détendit soudainement tout son être invitant ainsi Kyo à plus de caresses.

Acceptant l'offre, il se redressa légèrement pour descendre le long de son corps la parcourant ainsi de doux et violents baisers sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre... Le corps de Yuya tremblait de plaisir, sa tête roulait sur les côtés et ses poings se serraient d'excitation.

Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur son intimité. Elle avait encore sa culotte et Kyo attendait apparemment son consentement pour la lui retirer. Elle l'observa un instant mais ne savait s'il elle devait accepter. La part de peur qui était présente l'a retenait d'accepter. Après tout cela était sa première fois.

Mais dans un brusque sursaut elle se redressa et tenta de se dérober à Kyo. Et si Kyo était venu la voir juste pour faire ça? Peut-être n'avait-il trouvé personne d'autre avec qui satisfaire son désir… Et elle était la seule à sa disposition…. Penser à cela la rendait malade. Si tel était le cas jamais elle ne s'offrirait à lui. Et pourtant elle était persuadée que cette raison était la bonne. Son discours sur le fait qu'elle lui avait manqué était sans doute un pur mensonge pour l'amadouer et la faire craquer. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle se leva alors et prit la décision de sortir au plus vite de cette chambre où un homme malveillant s'y trouvait. Mais elle tomba à genoux se rattrapant sur les mains. Kyo lui avait attrapé la cheville. Il s'approcha restant derrière elle à contempler son dos, ses cheveux... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ne lui demanda pas. Il savait que sa planche à pain parlerait d'elle même lui expliquant ce qui n'allait pas. Il était cependant troublé, et attendait soucieux qu'elle se décide à parler.

-Pourquoi?... Pourquoi moi?

Kyo gardait toujours le silence. Où voulait-elle en venir avec sa question?

-Kyo! Pourquoi tu agis de cette façon? J'ai failli me faire avoir. Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux à temps.

-Planche à pain, arrête de parler par énigmes.

-Tu es là parce que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre n'est-ce pas? Tu voulais avoir une vraie femme et comme tu n'en as pas trouvé ce soir tu es venu me voir.

Elle commença à pleurer doucement. "Mais bon sang quelle fille stupide" pensa t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser ça?

-Pff t'es vraiment une idiote. Si j'avais sérieusement voulu une vraie femme avec des gros seins je ne serais pas là.

-Alors pourquoi es tu venu me trouver? Pour t'amuser? Pour passer le temps? Pour te moquer de moi? Car Kyo je sais bien que tu n'as jamais prêté attention à moi. Tu ne m'as toujours considéré que comme une fille trop bruyante, idiote, à petite poitrine.

Ses derniers mots furent étouffés par un sanglot. Elle tressaillit en sentant la main de Kyo se posait sur son épaule nue la caressant légèrement.

-Tu as raison. Tu as des petits seins et t'es vraiment trop bruyante comme fille, en plus d'être chiante.

-La ferme Kyo! Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Cesse de pleurer! Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi ni pour m'amuser; enfin, si! J'ai envie de m'amuser. Mais pas contre ta volonté. Planche à pain, je sais que t'es amoureuse de moi.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer une chose pareille.

Heureusement que Yuya lui tournait le dos, car ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'un violent rougissement. Elle ne nia pourtant pas ses paroles.

-Héhé, Ne fais pas l'innocente! Je le sais. Et si je suis là c'est justement à cause de ça.

-Je ne comprends pas Kyo. Si je suis effectivement amoureuse de toi comme tu l'affirmes haut et fort, tes sentiments ne sont pourtant pas les mêmes.

-Tu es sur? Qui te l'a dit?

La surprise frappa Yuya de plein fouet. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Kyo l'aimer? Non impossible. Ce démon au cœur de pierre ne savait pas aimer. Pendant qu'elle méditait sur ces paroles, Kyo l'entoura de ses bras, écarta ses cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine et la caressa tendrement. Aussitôt Yuya se mit à gémir. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, tout ses sens étaient en alertent.

-Kyo! Non!

-La ferme planche à pain et laisse toi faire. N'as tu donc pas encore comprit les raisons qui m'ont poussées à venir ici? Vous les femmes êtes vraiment trop chiantes en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour. Vous avez besoin de vous sentir aimées. Alors réjouis-toi, c'est ton jour de chance.

-Kyo! Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu…?

-Je vais répondre à ta question, mais pas de la manière à laquelle tu t'attends. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme.

Ne laissant alors pas le temps à la chasseuse de prime de répondre, il lui tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa d'abord affectueusement, enflammant sa bouche, puis chercha à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour caresser sa langue. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionnel. Kyo en profita pour explorer son intimité.

En effet il avait glissé sa main sous le fin tissu qui protégeait encore la fleur de Yuya. Elle n'émit aucune protestation cette fois se laissant aller toute entière. Il libéra ses lèvres et d'un mouvement rapide et fluide la souleva afin de lui retirer le précieux tissu, et la retourna face à lui. Yuya rougissait n'osant le regarder, mais déjà Kyo quitta lui aussi ce qui recouvrait son corps rajoutant à l'embarras de la jolie blonde.

-Alors planche à pain, déjà sans voix devant ce magnifique corps ?

-Imbécile, ne te vante pas trop.

Elle le regardait cette fois dans les yeux, prenant bien soin de ne pas poser ses yeux sur la partie intime de Kyo. Cela eut le mérite de le faire rire.

-Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

-A propos de ça, Kyo. Tu sais... Je...

-Tu es vierge! Ca ne me pose pas de problème, bien au contraire. Je suis ravi d'être ton premier homme.

-Idiot, ne dis pas ça comme ça. Promets moi de faire attention, ne me fais pas souffrir s'il te plaît.

Kyo ressentit ceci comme une supplication. Comme s'il était capable de lui faire du mal. Jamais. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Cette fille était bien trop précieuse pour lui pour qu'il lui fasse le moindre mal. Il prendrait soin d'elle.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et y déposa un si léger baiser que Yuya comprit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais te faire découvrir les plaisirs d'un monde encore inconnu pour toi.

A peine prononcé ces mots que Kyo allongea Yuya sur le dos venant se mettre juste au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Maintenant Yuya aussi le caressait, pudiquement. Elle toucha son visage faisant parcourir sa main sur son cou, sur son torse... Kyo agrippait ses cuisses les malaxant, les caressant. Alors enfin il caressa sa fleur, son clito et introduisit un doigt dans l'ouverture humide. Il entra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt faisant ainsi gémir la belle qui n'osait ouvrir les yeux. Il décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour la pénétrer.

-Yuya!

Surprise une fois de plus de l'entendre prononcer son nom elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Kyo la regardait avec une passion dévorante. Dans ses yeux rouges semblaient danser une flamme ardente. Elle comprit qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il désirait la posséder. Ne préférant pas prononcer un seul mot afin de ne pas gâcher la magie de ce moment elle sourit alors de son plus beau sourire innocent de jeune fille.

Charmé par ce splendide sourire Kyo sourit à son tour, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et écarta doucement les jambes de Yuya. Il allait enfin posséder ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré, cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il allait faire en sorte que cette nuit devienne inoubliable pour tous les deux.

* * *

Alors quand pensez-vous? Je dois dire pour ma part que je suis pas sur d'avoir écris quelque chose de bien...

Mais vous seuls êtes juges^^


	4. Chapitre quatre

_**Quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de trop pervers...**_

_**Enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**_

* * *

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Kyo approcha son bas-ventre du sien et pressa faiblement son sexe contre les lèvres de Yuya. Celle ci n'osait pas le guider de peur de mal s'y prendre. Il passa donc un bras sous son dos, la souleva légèrement et entreprit de la pénétrer en douceur. Il s'arracha à la bouche de la jolie blonde et observa son visage afin de savoir si celle ci souffrait. Visiblement elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il se retira et rentra doucement en elle à plusieurs reprises avant de la pénétrer complètement.

Un fort gémissement s'échappa de Yuya quand Kyo fut totalement en elle. Par crainte d'être entendu il lui emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de sa bouche. Après un long baiser il se redressa sur elle et l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas mal. Mais Kyo, cesse de me regarder ainsi, tu me mets mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui! Eh bien ce qui va suivre sera encore bien plus embarrassant pour toi planche à pain.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Pourquoi? C'est pourtant la vérité. Il va te falloir plusieurs séances de massages pour les faire grossir.

-La ferme idiot!

Faisant mine d'être vexée par la remarque de son compagnon Yuya tenta de s'extraire. Mais Kyo ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient tout en la regardant s'agiter sous lui.

-Yuya... N'hésite pas à me dire si tu souffres.

-Ou... Oui.

Elle fut surprise de la douceur de ses paroles, lui qui la taquinait il y a encore un instant. Et à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom elle se sentait défaillir. Il se remit alors à bouger lentement lui procurant un plaisir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu jusque là. Elle préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que d'affronter le regard brûlant de son amant. Elle se sentait encore trop honteuse de cette situation. Kyo lui se délectait des différentes réactions de sa partenaire, le faisant à la fois sourire et rire.

Il se décida à changer de cadence. Pour cela il relâcha les mains de Yuya et passa ses bras dans son dos la tenant étroitement serrée contre lui. Yuya tournant la tête sur le côté s'agrippa aux épaules de Kyo et ses jambes vinrent naturellement enlacer son bassin. Le va-et-vient était de plus en rapide arrachant des cris de plaisir à notre jeune héroïne.

Kyo passa alors une main sous la tête de Yuya et dirigea son visage vers le sien afin qu'il puisse contempler le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Osant ouvrir les yeux, Yuya put également lire sur le visage de Kyo un immense plaisir. Elle ne put se retenir de prononcer son nom.

-Kyo!

Il ralentit l'allure pour finir par s'arrêter. Yuya ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison de cet arrêt. Mais déjà ce dernier se retirait, se redressait et l'attirait à lui. Elle le regardait surprise mais ne dit rien.

-As-tu mal?

-Non bien au contraire.

Elle regretta aussitôt ces mots qu'elle ne pouvait assumer sans se sentir rougir. Mais Kyo ne se moqua pas d'elle. Il l'a regarda ravi et demanda:

-Alors tu es prête pour la suite...

-La suite? De qu...

Avant même qu'elle ne pose sa question Kyo la retourna de manière à ce qu'elle lui présente son dos. Accroupis tous les deux il l'enlaça et la souleva alors pour la pénétrer de nouveau arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir à la belle. Tout en effectuant de nouveau un rythme continu il la tenait droite contre lui tout en lui pinçant doucement les tétons et passant sa main sur son intimité. Il écarta ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans la nuque.

Débordant de désir et d'envie de la posséder encore plus, Kyo la caressait partout, ses cuisses, ses jambes, son ventre, ses seins, passant sa main sur son visage, dans son cou, l'inclinant légèrement afin d'embrasser son dos. Il la serrait si fort contre lui que Yuya ne pouvait bouger.

Mais peu importe elle se sentait ivre de plaisir et avait la sensation que plus rien à part eux n'existaient. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa peau était moite, ses cheveux collés à son visage et ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux cuisses de Kyo.

Soudain une immense vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, et de violents spasmes l'agitèrent toute entière. Sans pouvoir se retenir elle hurla de plaisir. Kyo du lui mettre une main sur la bouche afin d'étouffer le hurlement de sa jouissance, et se déversa à son tour dans sa fleur.

Après cette extase Kyo cessa de bouger mais ne relâcha pas sa compagne. Il avait desserré son étreinte et posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuya. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, apaisé. Yuya qui se remettait difficilement de cette ascension vers le paradis essaya de se retourner vers Kyo inquiète de son silence.

-Kyo! Kyo, est-ce que ça va? Tu ne dis rien.

-Pff même dans ces moments là il faut que tu ouvres la bouche.

-Grrr démon je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Celui ci se retira, enfila rapidement son kimono et s'agenouilla de nouveau près de Yuya qui s'était retournée pour l'observer.

-Alors planche à pain, tu es comblée?

-Kyo, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions embarrassantes? Et puis ne me regarde pas, je n'ai même pas de vêtements... D'ailleurs où est mon kimono? Ah ! Je le vois derrière toi, donne-le moi!

Kyo ne bougea pas, trop heureux de pouvoir continuer à la regarder nue. Mais Yuya s'agitait dans tout les sens. Il l'a saisit alors par le bras, la força à s'allonger et l'enveloppa du drap tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

-Kyo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-A ton avis idiote! Je suis épuisé après un exercice pareil. J'ai besoin de repos.

-Hein? Tu comptes dormir ici?

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu devrais en faire autant. Demain on a beaucoup de marche et si tu ne dors pas tu vas encore traîner.

Et sans attendre Kyo l'attira contre lui l'obligeant à poser sa tête contre son torse. Yuya se laissa faire mais ne savait si elle parviendrait à s'endormir. Cela serait certainement très difficile, surtout dans cette tenue. Mais Kyo ne lui permettrait pas de se rhabiller. Mais en vérité elle n'osait s'avouer qu'elle était heureuse de passer la nuit auprès de lui. Pourtant une chose la dérangeait et elle se redressa sur le torse de Kyo.

-Kyo! Je ne peux pas dormir dans cet état. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

-Pas la peine. Et maintenant cesse de parler tu me casses les oreilles

-Quoi? Espèce de ...

Mais il lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Il la força à s'allonger et passa un bras autour d'elle. Yuya ne broncha pas et s'installa alors confortablement. Se calant contre lui la tête dans son cou elle ferma les yeux et contre tout attente sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Kyo lui avait plus de mal à s'endormir. Il repassa en boucle dans sa tête leurs ébats amoureux. Il était satisfait, d'une part pour avoir fait l'amour à cette femme, mais surtout d'avoir surmonté son côté froid et inaccessible pour oser dire toutes ces choses à Yuya. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas en effet, mais il n'était plus le démon d'autrefois. Au réveil leur relation ne serait plus la même.

Quelques heures plus tard la lumière du jour commença à illuminer la pièce toute entière. Kyo qui ne dormait plus depuis près d'une heure s'était assis près de la fenêtre regardant dehors et fumant. Quand le soleil pénétra la chambre et qu'il éclaira le doux et joli visage de la chasseuse de prime Kyo se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la contempler. Son corps dont le drap ne recouvrait que la moitié était exposé aux yeux de Kyo. Mais celui ci fut choqué à la vue de ce spectacle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il se baissa alors sur elle et remarqua que son corps était en parti recouverts de bleus. Deux gros hématomes apparaissaient également sur ses bras, là où il l'avait agrippé pour la tenir contre lui. Non! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Comment avait-il pu? L'angoisse et la culpabilité lui nouèrent la gorge.

Son désir pour Yuya avait été si intense qu'il en avait oublié de contrôler sa force. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Et Yuya qui lui avait demandé de faire attention, d'être doux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit pendant l'acte?

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, Yuya commença à remuer et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Apercevant Kyo elle lui sourit. Mais celui ci continuait de la regarder avec des yeux mortifiés qui l'effrayèrent. Inquiète elle se redressa mais se rappela qu'elle était nue. Ramenant le drap sur sa poitrine elle s'approcha timidement de Kyo mais une douleur lui arracha un petit cri.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle jeta un œil à son corps et fut étonnée de la couleur bleuté de sa peau, mais la peur et la terreur que Kyo s'était attendu à lire sur le visage de Yuya n'apparut pas. Elle le regarda de nouveau un sourire aux lèvres et lui dit:

-Eh bien je ne pensais pas que j'étais si douillette et que je pourrais marquer autant. Ya que les filles pour avoir de pareils bleus... Kyo, si tu t'inquiète pour ça, ce n'est rien, je ne sens presque rien.

-Pourquoi?

-Hein!

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Je t'avais pourtant dit ne me prévenir si tu avais mal. Comment as-tu pu supporter tout ça? Comment?

C'était la première fois que Yuya voyait Kyo ainsi. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il semblait anéanti, comme si une chose grave s'était produite.

-Kyo! Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai bien senti que tu me serrais un peu trop fort, mais je ne me rendais pas compte que ça me faisait mal. Je te le jure! Kyo! Crois-moi! Je ne t'en veux pas.

Mais il l'écoutait à peine perdu dans son désarroi.

-Pardonne-moi!

Comment? Kyo s'était excusé? Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour en arriver à ce point. Yuya attendrie par ce nouveau démon s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur son visage. Il l'a regarda plantant ses yeux rouges dans les siens et se détendit peu à peu. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais très tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis se séparèrent pour se regarder.

-Kyo! Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que la prochaine fois tu feras bien plus attention... Enfin... Euh...

-J'ai bien entendu planche à pain. La prochaine fois? Tu en redemandes déjà? Héhé ! Tu es bien entreprenante.

-La ferme imbécile! Ne t'y crois pas trop. J'ai dis ça comme ça. Raahh et pis de toute façon il faut qu'on y aille. On a encore de la route à faire. Je vais aux bains. Tu devrais en faire autant.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Surement pas.

Yuya avait le visage rouge de honte et d'embarras d'avoir abordé à nouveau ce sujet. Mais était ravie de constater que Kyo était inquiet pour elle. Après s'être habillée elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de Kyo. Au moment où elle posa la main sur la porte elle stoppa.

-Je ne regrette rien. Pour tout t'avouer Kyo, je suis même heureuse de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Tu as raison je suis amoureuse de toi, mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Je ne suis pas ton serviteur, ni à ta disposition.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans la précipitation choquée de s'être entendue dire une chose pareille. Kyo lui était soulagé d'entendre ces paroles.

-C'est ce qu'on verra...Tu es ma propriété, je ne te laisserai à aucun autre homme.

Même si Yuya ne se considérait la propriété de personne, elle ne rétorqua rien aux paroles de Kyo. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-As-tu conscience que désormais tout est différent entre nous? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ca tombe bien moi non plus. Sinon je ne pourrais pas le refaire. Maintenant allons-y !

Yuya ne bougea pas oui tout était différent désormais entre eux. Elle aimait cet homme et après cette nuit passée ensemble elle avait réalisé que ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle sourit à cette pensée. En l'espace d'une nuit leur relation avait changé, évolué et cette histoire ne faisait que commencer.

La voyant sans réagir Kyo l'attrapa par la taille la serrant contre lui et l'observa un moment. Désormais cette femme lui appartenait corps et âme. Et après cette nuit il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle.

Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Et lors de leurs prochains ébats il était certain qu'il ne la ferait pas souffrir. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être. En attendant il se promettait de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive et de l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

Le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon n'était plus le dieu démoniaque qu'il avait été. Mais il resterait cependant le plus fort gardant ainsi son titre. Yuya resterait la femme la plus courageuse et forte qu'il n'est jamais rencontré.

Kyo embrassa Yuya qui lui rendit son baiser et ils sortirent de la chambre. Leur avenir, leur destin les attendaient. Ainsi que de nouvelles aventures. Mais leur lien était désormais plus fort et plus solide que jamais.

* * *

Alors verdict? Soyez pas trop méchant.


End file.
